


Move it or Lose it

by Booksrgood4u



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Not Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksrgood4u/pseuds/Booksrgood4u
Summary: Kaz gives Inej her first knife, and a few words of wisdom to go along with it.





	Move it or Lose it

Inej pressed as tight as she could to the wall of the Crow Club’s back room as Kaz dismissed the Dregs who would work that night’s shift. They filed out with a round of back slapping that Inej retreated even farther back to avoid, only to be pulled roughly away from the wall for a series of too-friendly squeezes that left her heart pounding as the others left the room. Inej darted for the door, praying to her saints to disappear like the Wraith Kaz had dubbed when when Kaz’s voice stopped her. 

“A moment, Wraith.” She flinched. “Close the door.”

Cautiously, Inej did as she was told, closing the door and pressing her back against it, hand still on the knob. Kaz had not given her a reason to doubt his intentions, but her nerves were frayed from the feeling of hands on her body and she clung to the security of a quick escape. Kaz glanced up to see her still across the room and raised an eyebrow. 

“Sit.”

Inej squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, crossing the room to sit cautiously in the chair opposite Kaz. Moments ticked by as Kaz shuffled papers together, finally leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk, regarding her over gloved hands. Finally he spoke.

“Move it or lose it.”

Inej flinched back in her chair, her eyes darting around the room for anyone he could be talking to besides her. 

“Pardon?” 

“Someone puts a hand on you, that’s what you say.” Kaz leaned back in his chair. “Move it or lose it,” he repeated.

Inej’s brow crinkled as she considered this, and Kaz continued.

“But if you’re going to say it, you’re going to have to mean it.”

Kaz pulled something out of his suit jacket flipping it around and letting the sharp blade bury itself in the wood of the desktop with a thunk.

“That’s where this comes in.”

Inej reaches out cautiously, fingers brushing the knife’s handle, pulling it gently out the wood to inspect the gleaming metal.

“There are no gentlemen in the Barrel, and I cannot protect you from every thug with bad intentions.” Kaz leaned toward her again, ensuring he had her attention . “I wouldn’t even if could. You wouldn’t want me to. The Wraith doesn’t need me to. Do you understand?”

“Move it or lose it,” Inej echoed, testing the words on her lips and twirling the knife between her fingers, before sliding it into her belt, feeling fierce and fearless in a way she hadn’t felt since last walked a wire - feeling safe in a way she hadn’t felt in just as long.

Inej beamed. The faintest of smiles rugged at the corners of Kaz’s mouth.

“That’s my Wraith.”

Kaz pulled himself up to lean on his cane, signaling that the meeting was over. Inej slipped out of her own chair and hovered with a hand on the doorknob.

“Thank you,” she said over her shoulder. Kaz waved her words away with one gloved hand.

“Just get out there and show them all what a dangerous girl you are.”

Inej nodded, turning bank to the door, shoulders squared, one hand resting on her blade. A dangerous girl indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end!
> 
> ~Booksrgood4u


End file.
